


Through glasses, darkly

by Hermaline75



Series: Thor in glasses [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BSDM etiquette, College AU, Fluff, Glasses, Human AU, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor doesn't understand why Loki's students are afraid of him and Loki decides he wants to show Thor his darker side. At least he thinks he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through glasses, darkly

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand, more of this strange little world in which Thor wears glasses and is shy but romantic and Loki is in denial about how much he likes having a stable relationship.

“Oh, hey!”

Thor swore the face of the store girl seemed familiar. Her voice seemed familiar. Where had he met her before?

“Hi!” he responded cheerfully. “How are you?”

He could bluff this. It would be fine.

“Fine, I guess, but y’know. Shelves.” she gestured to the bread display she was restocking. “Got to pay my way through school somehow.”

School. Ah. That means...

“How’s your course going anyway?” He asked.

“Pretty good. Finding the time to read the damn books though...” She made a face. “How’s the world of physics?”

“Very much the same.”

“And how’s your relationship going? Manage to solve your problems?”

AHA! Jane’s friend, Darcy. Of course.

“Yeah,” he said smiling. “Yeah, that’s all sorted, we’re good. He’s here with me, actually, but he sent me to get-“

“Thor? Whole-meal if they’ve got it or... Oh.”

“Oh!” said Darcy, still clutching a loaf.

Thor glanced between them. “Er... Loki this is Darcy, Darcy this is...”

“Yes, I know.” Loki recovered himself. “Whole-meal bread, Thor. Darcy, I’ll see you on Tuesday.”

Thor waved to Darcy as Loki practically dragged him to the checkout.

“How do you know her?” Loki asked, very quietly as they walked back to his apartment.

“Darcy? I don’t, really. She’s a friend of a friend. I’ve met her once before. She’s nice. Friendly.”

“Hm.”

This was weird.

Loki blinked, slightly shaking his head. “Sorry. She’s one of my students. I’m just not sure what I think about her knowing.”

“Knowing? Knowing what?”

“That I have a person in my life.” He shrugged.

Thor paused. “You don’t like her knowing that we’re together? That you and me, we’re...”

“I don’t like her knowing I have a life outside the college, I guess. I don’t like my students knowing that I’m...”He waved a hand vaguely.

“...A person with feelings?”

“Human.”

Thor laughed and Loki scowled at him.

“It’s not funny, Thor. I’ve worked very hard to build up a reputation as a heartless bastard. The mere mention of my name should have them cowering in fear; the raising of an eyebrow should be enough to make them panic. They should not know that I go grocery shopping with a giant cuddly blond... you. Who wears cute glasses.”

“Sorry, it’s just I find it hard to think of you as scary.”

“Excuse me? You were terrified of me when we first met.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You barely spoke! You were like a deer in the headlights, all trembling and blinking.”

“I was intimidated, I’ll admit that. I wasn’t scared of you. I was just amazed you were interested in me and I was waiting for it to turn out to be a joke… You know, like in high school when the popular guy would ask one of the plain girls out and then laugh at her.”

“That doesn’t actually happen.” Loki said, fishing his keys out of his pockets to unlock the door to his block.

“Yes it does. I’m not surprised that you don’t know that, you were probably fighting genuine offers off left and right, but it totally happens. I’ve seen it happen.”

“I wasn’t very popular in high school.”

“Really?”

“Thor. I am essentially a professional English major. How do you think high school was for me? I was the weird kid. I was the one everyone thought was going to snap one day and go on a rampage. You?”

“Science guy. But also sports guy, so I was tolerated, even though I had to wear prescription sports goggles all the time so I could see. Everyone kinda liked me but not enough to actually invite me to anything.”

Loki hummed.

“How fortunate we’ve moved beyond such times. The wonders of puberty, huh?”

\--

Loki dreaded seeing Darcy in seminar.

He couldn’t even tell why it upset him so much. Just something about the idea of her knowing annoyed him. The idea of any of them knowing about his private life, even knowing of its existence…

This was why he hadn’t wanted a boyfriend in the first place, too many distractions.

Darcy said nothing of note. He didn’t call on her to answer anything. She looked him in the eye once and once only.

She was still afraid.

\--

“I can’t believe you’re dating my tutor.”

“Nice to see you too, Darcy.” Jane said, looking up from her books. “We are studying here, in case you didn’t realize.”

“Didn’t you hear what I said? Your friend is dating my tutor. The scary one with the face. I gave him relationship advice about Scary McAsshole.”

“He’s not scary.” Thor said. “He’s sweet.”

Darcy laughed. “Sweet? God, I can think of a few words to describe him and ‘sweet’ is not one of them.”

“You don’t know him like I do.”

“No one actually says things like that, Thor.”

“It’s true though. You only see him as a tutor, you don’t get to see him brushing his teeth or sleeping or just sitting around doing his work.”

“God, you make him sound almost normal…”

“He _is_ normal.”                                               

“He’s not though, right? You can tell me. God, I bet he’s kinky as hell… Does he make you call him ‘sir’ in bed?”

“Darcy, I really don’t think Thor wants to discuss his sex life with you,” Jane said, exasperatedly.

“She’s right. Sorry. Books to read, labs to be in…”

“I can’t help it,” Darcy pouted. “I just find it incredible that someone survives the night with him.”

“Well, it’s a close call sometimes…”

He didn’t realize he’d spoken out loud until Darcy laughed.

“I’ll catch you later, Jane. Time to get back to the English department; I don’t think I’ll get away without reading ‘The Metamorphosis’ for another week.”

Jane apologized about seven times, despite Thor’s repeated reassurances that he wasn’t embarrassed.

“I just hope she doesn’t ask Loki about it.”

“Oh, I don’t think you have to worry about that,” Jane smiled. “I’ve never seen Darcy frightened by anyone like she’s frightened by him.”

\--

“Why are they so scared of you?”

Loki stopped chewing. He’d cooked, insisting that Thor didn’t know his way around a kitchen.

“Hmm?”

“Your students. Why are they so afraid of you?”

Loki swallowed. “A few well placed words. Freak them out early and make them walk on the razor’s edge for the semester. Makes for good grades. They’re too afraid to fail.”

“Wow. That’s kinda…intense? I’d have thought some encouragement and personal attention-“

“Other tutors have their methods, I have mine. It works.”

“Sorry, I’m just finding it difficult to imagine. Darcy is really scared of you.”

“She had the misfortune of being first in the firing line this year, that’s always the worst. Nothing personal. But no one chats in my class and she had to learn that. She’s smart, I’ll give her that, if a little inarticulate at times.”

“But you’re so… I don’t know. Nice.”

“Nice? You think I’m nice?”

“You just made me dinner – which is delicious by the way -  and afterwards we’re probably going to cuddle on the couch and drink wine while I talk about science and stuff and we’ll fall asleep all snuggled up in your bed and you’ll probably bring me coffee in the morning and kiss me when I’m all gross and sleepy. If that’s not nice, I don’t know what is.” 

Loki continued to glare at him.

“It’s a complement!” He clarified desperately. “I just find the idea of you striking fear into a whole room of people really weird, that’s all.”

“You don’t think I can be scary? You don’t think I could scare you?”

Thor considered this. “No. I know you too well now.”

“Challenge accepted.”

“What? No, that wasn’t a-“

“Too late. Be ready. When you least expect it, I will strike.”

Thor laughed as Loki smiled into his bolognaise. This was just a joke. He was sure of it.

Mostly sure.

Definitely 80% sure.

\--

“Run this by me again… You want to scare your boyfriend?”

“Yes, Tony, I want to scare him.”

“Why?”

“Because he doesn’t think I can.”

Tony blinked at him a few times.

“No,” he said eventually. “Nope. Still not following.”

Loki sighed. “Right, you know how I am around the students?”

“A total douche?”

“Not quite the words I’d choose, but yes. Obviously I don’t want to do that to him, but I need to freak him out in some way. But not so much that he’s going to run away from me. I’m going for excited-scared, not traumatized-scared. For my pride.”

“Have you considered a threesome? I’m free on Friday.”

“No.”

“Oh, come on!”

“It’s not the idea itself that I'm opposed to, more the thought of you being there. I said I didn’t want to traumatize him, didn’t I?”

“That was unnecessarily harsh.”

Loki shrugged as Tony continued: “OK, but for real, this is going to be a sex thing, right?”

“It doesn’t need to be.”

“Are you kidding? I thought everything was a sex thing between you two.”

“You thought wrong.” Loki said simply.

“Are you telling me that there are feelings involved here? And that some of these feelings are being felt by you? The Ice Harlot is experiencing emotions?”

“Excuse me, the what?”

“Well, we both know you’re no maiden, so… The Ice Harlot. Cold enough to freeze the dick off any man, once you’re done with it.”

“And you wonder why I don’t want to sleep with you…”

“You’re avoiding the question. Are there feelings involved from your side?”

“Maybe. Yes.”

“Serious ones?”

“Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes.”

“OK. So remind me again why you’re so desperate to freak out someone you care about.”

“It’s just a game, Tony,” Loki sighed. “Just because I love him doesn’t mean I don’t want to play with him a bit.”

“Playing with your food?”

“If you want to put it that way.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a bit twisted?”

“Frequently. But seriously, any ideas?”

“None at all. I mean, literally all I know about the guy is that he studies science, he’s pretty much blind without his lenses, he inexplicably manages to make you melt and seems to like you a lot. You live with the guy, you know him. Figure out what will scare him just a little.”

“I don’t live with him…”

“Oh, please. He’s practically moved in. You’re sharing a laundry basket. He’s at your place more often than not. It’s been what? Five months?”

“We’ve only been official for three.”

“Have you met his parents yet?”

“Jesus, Tony! See, this is why I came to you, you know exactly how to freak people out.”

“No, I know how to freak you out. But Thor? Not a clue. It might be easier if I’d ever actually met him." He paused. "That was me subtly asking to meet him, by the way.”

“You’re still not getting the ‘no traumatizing’ rule.”

Tony laughed. “That’s it. You’re on your own with this one. I’m sure you can handle it. The only question is: can Thor? If you’re serious about him maybe you should do less of the scaring and more of the discussing of your future together.”

He left Loki drumming his fingers on the table.

\--

Loki knew this was stupid.

He knew it was. He just couldn’t let it go now. He felt as though a gauntlet had been thrown down and now he had to accept the challenge. The challenge that hadn’t really been a challenge. Whatever.

He was scrabbling around in his closet, trying to find a long forgotten box. Hidden away, kept out of sight. Relics of a different affair, ages ago, that he’d always been meaning to get rid of.

He wasn’t even sure why he’d kept all this stuff, really. It was just gathering dust back here. And none of it even had been his idea in the first place, it was all _her_ idea of fun and he’d just gone along for the ride.

Not that it hadn’t been fun at the time. She was nice. Blonde. And that was literally all she had in common with Thor.

Actually she wasn’t nice at all. And neither had Loki been.

And nor was he now. He had to remember that. That was the whole point of this.

He eventually found the cuffs he’d been looking for. They were like old friends. The weight was more familiar than he was expecting. It had all been so long ago…

It was going to be strange being the one who tied rather than the one who was tied, but how hard could it be, really? He’d seen it done plenty of times, had a go once or twice.

He kicked the box back into the closet. He had no interest in reviving the rest of its contents.

Not just yet anyway.

\--

It had been a few weeks since Thor’s chance encounter with Darcy at her work and in that time she’d become increasingly determined to get some kind of information about Loki’s private life from him.

“No, but seriously,” she’d say over lunch. “What’s it like living with him?”

“We don’t live together. We’re a couple but we live separately.”

“OK, but what’s his place like? Is it all, like, wipe-down surfaces and suspicious-looking drains and weirdly thick walls?”

“It’s an apartment, Darcy. It has a kitchen and a bathroom and a bedroom and a living area, it’s very normal.”

“Weird artwork?”

“Depends on your definition of weird.”

“Occult books?”

“Lots of books, books everywhere. So maybe, but not so many that you’d notice.”

She paused. “There must be something. Trust me, he’s not normal.”

“He is. He’s like no one else I’ve ever met but he’s not going to murder me.”

“It’s all an act, Thor,” she whispered, gathering her things. “Get out while you still can…”

Thor laughed.

“I’m serious,” she said. “If I’ve ever met anyone who probably has their dismembered exes in the basement, it’s him. That said, I never thought of him as _having_ exes until I met you. Which just shows how good at it he must be…”

“He doesn’t have a basement.”

“I’m just saying. Be careful.”

“Oh, I will.”

\--

Thor had all but forgotten about their not-quite bet on the night Loki had chosen to put his plans into action. He barely made it in the door before Loki slammed him into the wall.

“Ow! Jesus, what the hell?”

“Shut up.”

“But-“

And Loki slapped him. He actually…slapped him. It didn't really hurt but Thor reeled from the shock.

“You will speak when spoken to and you will do as I say.”

Thor stared at him. Loki was already breathing hard, a glint of mania in his eyes. Thor was sure he could hear his heartbeat. Loki suddenly lunged at him, both hands knotting in his hair, kissing him with no affection. It was harsh and…

Thor’s eyes flew open.

Scary. It was scary.

Loki was trying to scare him and it was working. It was a game, he was just playing, it was fine…

His head was forcefully yanked to the side as Loki hissed in his ear. “Go to my bed. Strip. Wait for me there. And leave your glasses on.”

Thor’s body sagged when Loki’s hand released him. He could relax a bit now. This wasn’t real, it was just Loki trying to-

A hand tight around his neck. Thor gasped. Loki _was_ just playing, right?

“What did I say? Move. Now.”

Thor swallowed and nodded desperately. He hurried to obey as Loki headed for the kitchen.

\--

Loki leisurely poured himself a drink. Thor had to stew a little bit. That was part of the fun. Same with the students, really. He was always carefully slightly late to meetings, just to make them sit outside the room and think about whatever had brought them there.

He hoped this wasn’t going too far.

In theory he knew this was poor etiquette. He was meant to ask for Thor to agree to everything beforehand, let him know that this wasn’t really real.

But that would defeat the purpose.

Was Thor scared yet? Maybe. It was hard to tell. He was smart, he’d catch on that nothing bad was going to happen to him. Probably.

He wondered if he’d spotted the cuffs yet.

\--

Thor wasn’t sure what he was doing.

He was naked save for his glasses, clothes thrown into a pile in the corner, but he was struggling to remember the rest of Loki’s orders.

Glasses: on.

Wait by the bed? On the bed?

Waiting. That was the important thing.

His eyes suddenly fell on the handcuffs already attached to the headboard and his heart lurched.

Those were for him.

God, Loki was going to handcuff him to the bed and do whatever he wanted to him. And there was nothing Thor could do about it.

He breathed heavily. It’s fine, he told himself. This is Loki. This is my boyfriend who likes whole-meal bread and cranberry juice and never remembers to buy toothpaste. He sleeps late on Saturdays. He owns too many scarves. His favorite color is green. He would never hurt me. He knows what he’s doing.

“Very good,” Loki’s voice from the doorway. “Thor. Look at me.”

Thor turned obediently. Loki was absentmindedly swirling a glass of whiskey, still completely dressed.

“This is the last you will see of me until this is over. The last thing you will see clearly, anyway. Give me your glasses.”

Thor handed them over as Loki kept speaking. “I would blindfold you, but you come with your own built-in sensory deprivation. Very convenient. And I feel vague shapes just on the periphery of your sight will be more… exciting than total darkness. Don’t you agree?”

Thor said nothing.

“I asked you a question. How do you feel about this?”

Thor wondered what the right answer was.

“Whatever you think is best.” He said, finally.

He could hear Loki’s footsteps on the carpet. The blur that was Loki moved closer.

“I think…” Loki said, “I want you on your knees now.”

Thor dropped embarrassingly quickly. Loki practically petted his head with one hand, the other presumably still occupied with his drink.

“No hands,” he said as Thor automatically moved to undo his fly.

“But I can’t-” Thor began.

The hand in his hair pulled sharply.

“No hands.” Loki repeated. “Use your teeth if you need to.”

\--

Thor took a few too many attempts to work the fastenings with his mouth and Loki eventually took pity on him, undoing the button himself.

Thor didn’t even seem to notice that Loki wasn’t wearing underwear. Too overwhelmed probably.

At least he knew what he was doing now. He’d learned a lot over the past five months. Loki looked down at the top of that blonde head sucking down his cock, sipped his whiskey, and felt positively decadent. He was spoiling himself. He tilted his head just a little to get a better view of Thor’s naked form.

Looked like he was getting into the spirit of things too, if his erection was anything to go by.

Good.

Loki downed the rest of his drink and nudged Thor off with his thigh.

“Get on the bed. Lie on your back. Arms above your head.”

He tried not to laugh as Thor reached for the edge of the bed and crawled up it in a thoroughly ungraceful manner.

\--

Thor had moved from panicked to surprisingly calm. He knew where he was with blow jobs. But now, as the material of Loki’s pants scraped a little on his chest where he was being straddled and the click of handcuffs being put in place around his wrists reached his ears and he felt them tighten, he felt his heartbeat increasing again.

Loki’s fingers ran down his face. Thor couldn’t decide if that was a comforting gesture or not. And then he was gone. Thor blinked, futilely twisting his head as best he could, looking for a familiar shape. He wasn’t sure if Loki had left the room or just stepped away.

He was completely helpless. That was the primary thought running through his head. Loki could do anything to him right now.

What if Darcy was right and Loki was some kind of psychopath?

He tested the strength of the cuffs.

He was pretty sure he could break them if necessary.

He was pretty sure this was just Loki playing.

He was pretty sure he’d just felt the bed dip.

He strained his neck to look down. It was amazing how just having his arms above his head was restricting his movement.

Loki was moving closer. And he was naked now. Maybe. God, he wished he was wearing his glasses. This was horrible. What was he even going to do?

“Um…” Thor said.

“No talking.”

“No, but-”

Loki loomed over him suddenly, looping material around his neck. His tie, Thor realized, swallowing as Loki tied it carefully around his throat, as though he were wearing a shirt.

“You speak when I speak to you and only then.”

Thor was quiet as Loki snaked back down his body, the silkiness of the tie lying against his chest.

“Loki… you… you haven’t prepped me, you can’t…”

“Oh, that’s what’s worrying you? Why didn’t you say?”

Loki chuckled darkly from between his legs as Thor squirmed.

“I have no intention of prepping you, Thor.” He said.

Thor spluttered in protest and kicked out.

\--

This was far more fun that it had any right to be. You shouldn’t get off on deliberately teasing your boyfriend. But it was just so _easy_ …

On the other hand, he was lucky that Thor couldn’t see well enough to aim or he’d probably be sporting a broken nose right now. He grabbed Thor’s ankle and dug in his nails. Thor stopped struggling.

“You should let me finish speaking, darling. I have no intention of prepping you because I’ve already done myself.”

Thor’s head flopped back onto the pillow.

\--

Well, if that wasn’t the hottest of thoughts.

That meant Loki had been planning this all day, waiting for him to get home, had planned every second of this.

That meant he’d be thinking about him while he worked himself open.

Thor’s breath hitched just a little as he felt himself being slicked up.

Loki gripped the end of the tie.

“Something to hang on to since I don’t have your arms…” he was saying as he positioned himself above Thor. “Squeak if I choke you.”

You won’t, Thor thought, you won’t hurt me.

He couldn’t stop himself crying out as Loki finally sank down onto his cock. He felt like he’d been kept taut for hours and he was finally being allowed a tiny amount of slack.

Loki gently rolled his hips above him, incredibly slowly. He was tighter than normal, probably due to the length of time between his prep and the main event. It didn’t take him long to speed up, his left hand gripping Thor’s side to steady himself. Not surprising if he’d been waiting for this all day.

His grasp of the tie got tighter as he lent back just a little, seeking just the angle he wanted.

“God…” Thor gasped.

“Much as I appreciate the positive reaction…” Loki sighed. “I hate to remind you - again - that you are not to speak. Verbal responses only to direct questions. Is that understood?

“Yes...”

“Yes, what?”

\--

“Yes, Loki?” Thor tried.

“No…” Loki said, but realized he’d never given Thor anything to refer to him as. His ex had always preferred a title of some kind. ‘Mistress’, ‘Enchantress’, that sort of thing.

‘Master’ didn't seem right. But that only really left…

“The correct response is ‘Yes, sir’.”

He wasn’t expecting Thor to burst out laughing.

\--

He couldn’t help it. This was exactly what Darcy had predicted and Thor inexplicably found it hilarious.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” He was practically crying with laughter.

“Thor,” Loki said, petulantly, stopping his motions completely. “You’re killing me here.”

He was laying beneath his boyfriend, seated _in_ his boyfriend, cuffed to the headboard, a tie threatening at any moment to be used to cut off his airway and he was laughing hysterically.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “It’s just… something Darcy said immediately after she found out about us.”

“What was that then?” Loki didn’t sound angry, that was something.

“She said she thought you were kinky as hell and probably made me call you ‘sir’ in bed and you just…” he giggled helplessly then groaned as Loki shifted above him to undo the handcuffs.

“Our scene’s over but we’re not done,” he said, gently massaging Thor’s wrists. “Come on, then. Give it to me. We’ve waited long enough. _I’ve_ waited long enough anyway.”

“Can I get my glasses back first? I want to see you. Properly.”

“I put them on the side while I watched you panic after I’d trapped you. You’re cute when you’re scared.”

Thor tried not to move too much as he scrabbled around on the nightstand. Loki’s smirking face finally came into focus.

“I wasn’t scared,” Thor said.

“Oh, no?”

Thor bucked up into him just to see the surprise on his face. Thor sat up, Loki’s thighs locked around his hips, and wrapped his arms around him.

“Fine, I was a little scared,” he admitted, gently brushing his nose against Loki's. “You win. Well done.”

Loki threw his arms around his neck. “Fuck me. And tell me I’m scary.”

“You,” Thor said, kissing his neck. “Are very scary. You have the ability to make my heart beat almost out of my chest. You make my knees buckle. And you know exactly how to control me.”

\--

Hearing those words _did_ something to Loki.

He canted forward to make Thor stop. Or to encourage him, he wasn’t sure. Thor responded by moving his hips in small circles.

“This is just like our first times,” Thor was saying. “Remember?”

As if he could forget.

“You controlled me then too. I might think I’m running the show sometimes, but I never am, am I?”

Loki wasn’t sure where Thor was going with this.

“That’s why I couldn’t believe you could be frightening. Because I trust you so much.”

Thor snaked a hand between them to encircle Loki’s cock. Loki was gone now, his forehead resting on Thor’s shoulder.

“Do you trust me too?” Thor whispered.

Loki moaned against his skin as Thor increased his pace slightly.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes… Please… More…”

Thor kissed him, all tenderness and sweet, exactly the opposite of what Loki had acted earlier. This was real though. They both knew it.

Thor rolled Loki onto his back.

“I’m going to be in control now,” he said. “Is that OK?”

“Yes.” Loki breathed. “Yes, just… Keep going… So close, keep going…”

“Hey… I decide how fast we’re going now, yeah?”

Loki whined, sure that Thor wouldn’t deny him, wouldn’t deny himself, for too long.

Sure enough, he was soon thrusting in earnest, his glasses sliding to the end of his nose. Loki reached up to push them back on with the hand not occupied with jerking himself off. It meant he had no grasp on Thor himself but that didn’t seem to be an issue with Thor gripping his hip and thigh.

He’d worked himself up to this so much, opening himself up in the afternoon as his heart beat thickly wondering if he was really going to risk this, if he was really going to risk scaring Thor off with sudden kinkiness with no preamble. As Thor took him right to the edge he wondered what he’d been worried about. Of course Thor would cope. Thor copes with everything.

It didn’t take long for him to come, shuddering, panting, and clenching beneath Thor to drag him over soon afterwards. He looped his arms around him, like he’d never have to let go. They could stay here a while.

It was safe here.

It wasn’t exactly how Loki had envisioned the night ending, but somehow he didn’t care.

\--

“So, how come you have handcuffs?” Thor asked about a half hour of cuddles later.

“I… have been known to be a little adventurous in the bedroom.” Loki said, hoping to avoid a discussion of exes. He’d really rather not go down that road.

“Hmm. I can’t say I’m surprised. Just warn me next time you feel like playing. I might want to have a turn in the driving seat. As it were.”

“Really?”

“Maybe. Switch it up a little. I’ll have a think. For a start I’d probably have to dig out those sports goggles if I’m going to incapacitate your glasses holding hand.”

“You’d look ridiculous.”

“Yes, but I’d blindfold you, so you’d never know. That’s the beauty of my plan.”

Loki seemed to consider something for a few moments. He sat up suddenly.

“Would you like to move in with me?” he asked.

Thor did not understand where that had come from.

“Well, I…” he stammered. “That’s a bit abrupt.”

“I know but… Would you? Not right now, but in the future?”

“I haven’t really thought about it. And it’s complicated, Loki, I have a lease on my place to finish.”

“How long?”

“Four, five months I think.”

“OK, after that. Would you think about moving in then?”

Thor thought about it. Loki’s place was clearly designed with more than one person in mind. He already had a bunch of stuff over here, not that he owned much apart from books and t shirts. And they’d have been together for almost a year by then. Was that a normal time to move in with someone?

When had he ever wondered about ‘normal’ since this had started?

“Assuming we’re still together when my lease is up – and I’m, like, 80% sure we will be – I won’t renew it. And I will come and live with you. Your place is nicer than mine anyway.”

Loki practically pounced on him.

“I’ll clear you out a drawer,” he said against Thor’s ear. “That’s what you do, right?”

“I think I might need some shelf space as well but sure.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It would be weeks later that Thor realized that was the first time they’d actually said it to each other.

He didn’t mind the lack of fanfare. It seemed like they’d always been saying it.

It seemed perfectly logical that in one night his boyfriend had deliberately tried to scare him, succeeded, then given up and let him have his way, asked him to move in and confessed that he loved him without even thinking about it.

Well… it seemed logical for Loki anyway. And that’s what mattered to Thor.


End file.
